This invention relates generally to testing integrated circuits and, particularly, to testing removable flash memory devices.
Removable flash memory devices may be utilized to transfer data from one location to another. Examples of removable memory devices include Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drives, multi-media cards (MMC), secure digital cards (SD), memory stick cards, and xD picture cards, to mention a few examples.
Generally, these devices plug into a host and act as a storage medium for the host. Then, the device may be unplugged, taken to another location, plugged into another host, and the data stored thereon read so that the data can be transferred from host to host.